


D’Artagnan’s Fantasy

by TazzyJan



Series: Omnia Interludes [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, OT4, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: Athos, Aramis and Porthos finally decide to give d’Artagnan his fantasy.
Relationships: Aramis/d’Artagnan, Athos/d’Artagnan, Porthos/d’Artagnan
Series: Omnia Interludes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574014
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	D’Artagnan’s Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



“Athos, do you have a moment?” Aramis asked as he walked into the sitting room. Porthos was out working the horses with d’Artagnan leaving the two men alone in the house.

“For you? Always,” Athos replied.

“It’s about d’Artagnan. More specifically, about his fantasy,” Aramis began. 

“What about it?” Athos asked cautiously.

“Do you not think we have been remiss in this regard? He has done so much for us and we have yet to fulfill the one thing he has asked for. Do not misunderstand me, I am... reluctant to go as far as he wishes but I will persevere if that is what he truly wants.”

“I find I must agree that we have been remiss but are you certain you are up to seeing him used in so harshly a manner?”

“I will manage,” Aramis said with a sigh. “Bear in mind, I do not believe I will be able to take him in such a way. I can and will make use of him but not so harshly. Please forgive me for not being able to so much as stomach the thought of it.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Athos said. “We all have our limits. If this is one of yours, it will be respected. D’Artagnan himself would insist upon it, I know. Have you spoken to Porthos?”

“Not yet. I wanted to get your thoughts on the matter first before I brought it up to him.”

“I think we owe our boy his fantasy,” Athos said firmly. “Speak to Porthos then we three shall get together and plan it out for him.”

“Thank you,” Aramis said. “I know this means a great deal to him even if he does not mention it.”

“No thanks are needed. He is my lover, too.”

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Aramis waited for Porthos to return to the house before attempting to pull him aside. Luckily, Porthos understood his lover’s desire immediately and made his excuses to Athos and d’Artagnan before moving to follow Aramis to their room.

“What is it?” Porthos asked as soon as the door was safely closed behind him.

“I wanted to talk to you about d’Artagnan,” Aramis began. 

“What about him?” Porthos asked suddenly worried. He didn’t think anything had gone wrong while he and Athos had been in Paris but the boy could be amazingly tight lipped about things when he wanted to be.

“It’s nothing bad, love. Do not worry so,” Aramis said when he saw Porthos pale.

“Then what is it?”

“It is his fantasy,” Aramis began to explain. “We have yet to truly fulfill it for him. Do you not think it is past time we did so?”

“Well, yeah, but...”

“But?”

“Are you really sure you can stomach me being that rough with the lad?” Porthos asked, his voice tinged with guilt.

“Porthos...” Aramis began then trailed off, unsure at first how to answer. “Will it be hard for me? Yes. It will be just as hard for me to watch Athos treat him so. Just because it is you does not make it any worse.”

“Are you sure about that? I know what I did...”

“Is firmly in the past, both forgiven and forgotten.”

“Not forgotten, love. I’ll never forget what I did to you. But if you say you can endure it then I will not argue with you. You are man enough to know your own mind and what you can and cannot take.”

“Thank you, my love,” Aramis said, grateful for Porthos’ faith in him.

“Have you talked to Athos yet about all this?”

“Yes. He is just waiting for me to talk to you before the three of us get together and make our plans.”

“Then let us think on it for tonight,” Porthos suggested. “Tomorrow when the boy goes to work with the horses we can talk things through.”

“Very well,” Aramis agreed, glad that he had managed to convince Porthos to at least try. D’Artagnan asked for so little yet gave them all so much. This was one thing at the very least they could try to do for him.”

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The next morning they waited until d’Artagnan headed to the barn before gathering in the sitting room. All three men were visibly nervous, though Porthos was the most so. Unsure how to ease his lover, Aramis decided to simply dive in and hope discussing the mechanics of things would put him at ease.

“So, his fantasy is for the three of us to take him, one after the other,” Aramis began.

“He wants me to go last,” Porthos piped up, clearly remembering that part of the lad’s fantasy.

“Alright,” Aramis nodded. “Athos, if you do not mind, I would prefer to go first. As I told you earlier, I cannot be rough with him like he truly wants but I do believe I can, well, prime him for the two of you.”

“That’s fine with me,” Athos said. “You are aware I will be quite rough with him, are you not?”

“I am aware,” Aramis replied.

“And you are certain you can endure watching such a spectacle?”

“As I told Porthos, it will be difficult but I can do it.”

“Very well,” Athos said, accepting Aramis at his word.

“Is there anything in particular you had in mind?” Aramis asked.

“I doubt if my plans are much different than Porthos’ own. I plan to fuck him without prep or lubricant since I am quite sure you will have done both previously,” Athos told him.

“Sounds about right,” Porthos said. “I don’t plan on holding back either. He wants a hard fucking, he’s going to get one.”

“Agreed,” Athos said.

“I know and I agree with you both. I am sorry I cannot give him the same but I...”

“Aramis,” Athos broke in. “You can only do as much as your heart will allow. We do not hold it against you and neither will he. Do you hold our ability to fulfill his desires against us?”

“Of course not,” Aramis applied affronted.

“Then do not act as if we find you lacking in some way for we do not,” Athos told him.

“Listen to Athos, love. We don’t blame you for not being able to be too rough on your boy. In truth, I’d be shocked if you could. That’s just not the way you two are with each other. Even playing neither of you ever use too firm a hand.”

“No,” Aramis agreed. “He is always so careful with me. I find myself unable not to return that same care.”

“So Aramis will go first and see that he is prepped, at least to begin with,” Athos said trying to get the conversation back on track. D’Artagnan could return to the house at any time and they did not want him to catch them speaking of this.

“I will take him next,” Athos continued. “Then Porthos will go last.”

“Yes,” Aramis nodded.

“So how do we go about surprising him with this?” Porthos asked.

“I think the best thing to do would be to simply spring it on him after breakfast before he heads out to the barn for the day,” Athos suggested.

“I could ask him to stay behind,” Aramis put in. “Tell him I need his help with something then lead him into the sitting room where you two would be waiting.”

“Sitting room or bedroom?” Porthos asked.

“Sitting room,” Athos said. “He doesn’t want comfort. He wants to hurt. I like your idea Aramis. You lure him into the sitting room and we’ll do the rest.”

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

They waited a couple of days, giving themselves time to prepare mentally. For as much as d’Artagnan wanted this scenario, it would still be hurting their lover. Athos knew himself more than capable of such, having proved it a short time ago. He was a little worried about Porthos but trusted his brother to know his own mind. Aramis was the one he really worried about. He knew Aramis believed he could handle it but Athos knew the reality of it could far outweigh anything Aramis had imagined. Knowing there was nothing he could really do, he consigned himself to trusting in his brother and keeping a weather eye on him during all this.

The morning of what they had simply dubbed ‘the fantasy’, Aramis arose early. He made sure there was plenty of oil in the sitting room table, not wanting to have to break the scene to go and fetch it. He spent a few moments in quiet prayer then gave the room one final glance before going up to wake the others.

“It’s time,” he whispered into Athos’ ear waking the man in an instant. Athos sudden stiffening was enough to wake the other two men and Aramis couldn’t help but grin down at their sleep tousled forms. 

“I shall start breakfast,” Aramis announced before turning and leaving lest his face give something away. D’Artagnan was quite an astute young man. He would easily pick up on something if they were not careful.

“Want some help?” D’Artagnan called after him.

“No need. I can manage,” Aramis called back then descended the stairs.

They dressed quickly and went down to join their brother. They found Aramis humming as he cooked away. Porthos shooed his brothers to the table then went about setting it while Aramis put the finishing touches on breakfast. 

“We’ll make lunch,” Athos whispered into d’Artagnan’s ear, though he had no intention of letting his boy do so. He knew how much it bothered him when Aramis took on the cooking and wouldn’t let them help. It was too great a reminder of a time they all wanted to forget. 

Breakfast was an amiable affair. The four of them laughed and talked as they ate, enjoying the camaraderie. Aramis waited until they were almost finished before making his move, not wanting to do anything to make their boy overly suspicious.

“D’Artagnan, could you help me with something after breakfast?” he asked.

“Of course. Whatever you need,” d’Artagnan replied.

D’Artagnan tarried in the kitchen as Aramis cleaned up, unsure what he needed help with. Athos and Porthos left them to it, retiring to the sitting room. As soon as they were safely out of sight, they began getting the room ready, moving furniture back out of the way and spreading out the rug from in front of the fireplace in front of the divan instead.

Once the kitchen was clean, Aramis dried his hands and held one out to his lover. “Come with me?”

D’Artagnan took his hand and rose then followed him out of the kitchen and into the sitting room where Athos and Porthos stood waiting. “What’s going on?” he asked in confusion as he took in the state of the room.

“Aramis brought it to our attention that we had been remiss,” Athos said.

“Remiss? Remiss how?”

“Your fantasy,” Porthos elaborated. “We never did give it to you.”

“That isn’t necessary,” d’Artagnan said, shaking his head.

“On the contrary,” Aramis argued, “it is very necessary.”

“‘Mis is right,” Porthos said. “I made a promise to you after all. Don’t want to go breaking it.”

“Athos...” d’Artagnan said turning to the other man for help. This really wasn’t necessary. Did he still want to experience his fantasy? Of course he did. But he didn’t want his brothers to put themselves out for his sake.

“Sorry, boy,” Athos said, putting just a hint of snap in his voice. “I agree with them.”

D’Artagnan sucked in a breath when Athos addressed him as boy, especially in front of Aramis. He gave a quick glance at his own boy and saw only loving acceptance in his eyes. Relieved, he looked to Porthos and the look of naked want there was enough to settle it.

“Alright. What... what would you have me do?”

“First, strip out of those clothes,” Athos said, making it sound very much like an order.

“May I help him, Sir?” Aramis asked, his hands itching to touch d’Artagnan.

Athos was a bit taken aback by Aramis calling him Sir but he did his best to roll with it. “You may,” he said being careful not to give Aramis any inadvertent orders.

“Thank you,” Aramis said and quickly moved forward to start helping d’Artagnan out of his clothes.

“Sweetheart, if you need to let go, you can,” d’Artagnan told him. “I’ll be here and so will Athos. So you just let go if you want to.”

“Thank you, Master,” Aramis said softly as he continued to unlace his cuffs. “But today is for you, not me.” He saw d’Artagnan start to object and quickly went on. “I will do as you say if I need to but for today you need to focus on yourself.”

“Very well,” d’Artagnan relented though he glanced at Athos and was relieved by the man’s subtle nod. Athos would look out for him leaving d’Artagnan free to do as Aramis said and focus on himself for once.

Once d’Artagnan was naked, Aramis stepped back. He looked to Athos and saw the glow in the man’s eyes. “Now what?”

“Now you get undressed,” Athos told Aramis before turning to d’Artagnan. “Aramis is going to begin the proceedings. After him will be me then lastly Porthos. Still want to take all three of us, boy?”

“Yes, Sir,” d’Artagnan said enthusiastically. He did want that. He wanted it more than just about anything in that moment.

That was enough for Aramis and he began quickly stripping out of his clothes. Once he was naked, he took hold of d’Artagnan and led him over to the divan. Here, he pressed him to his knees on the rug then had him lay his head and shoulders over the seat of the divan.

Taking the pot of oil from the table drawer, Aramis knelt down behind him. He set the little pot aside for the time being and spent a moment merely looking at his lover. Wanting to turn his lover into a helpless mess by the time he turned him over to Athos, he started by gently spreading his cheeks. Leaning forward, he swiped his tongue over d’Artagnan’s tightly furled hole earning him a very gratifying yelp from the younger man. Over and over Aramis licked at his hole until d’Artagnan was a writhing, mewling mess struggling not to touch himself. 

“You may spend if you wish,” Aramis said, taking pity on him.

“No,” d’Artagnan groaned. “Want you inside me first.”

“As you wish, my love,” Aramis said, touched by the man’s words. Taking up the pot of oil, he slicked two of his fingers and began to gently press them inside. D’Artagnan’s hole was so relaxed that they slid in easily allowing Aramis to slowly fuck him on them.

Long minutes later, d’Artagnan was panting with the strain of holding back. Aramis decided enough was enough and slid his fingers free. Oiling is own straining cock, he slowly slid inside the other man, not stopping until he was fully seated. 

“Yes, please,” d’Artagnan moaned as Aramis began to take him apart once more. 

Aramis tried to keep the pace slow but after so much foreplay it was nearly impossible. His own bollocks were aching to spend and he knew d’Artagnan’s were too. Reaching around the younger man, he took hold of his straining cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long. A few pulls of Aramis’ hand coupled with his cock hitting his sweet spot with every thrust was enough to push d’Artagnan over the edge and Aramis along with him.

Athos moved in then, helping Aramis to disengage from d’Artagnan and move up beside him. He knew the man would want to still be close to the other man and helped settle him in place. Not wanting to waste all the hard work Aramis had done stretching their boy, Athos quickly moved behind him and pulled his own hard cock out. He didn’t bother to undress, not wanting to waste the time after watching the pair together.

Taking his cock in hand, Athos placed the head at d’Artagnan’s entrance and snapped his hips forward. He felt his boy jerk and heard him moan so he grabbed hold of his hips and did it again, this time burying himself to the hilt. 

He held himself in place for a moment simply enjoying the feel of his boy’s tight hole squeezing his cock. Slowly, he pulled back until only the head remained inside then he slammed forward again, skewering d’Artagnan and wrenching a cry from him.

“Oh God... Please...” d’Artagnan begged as he tried to brace himself on the divan.

“Please what?” Athos asked, wanting to make sure he wasn’t hurting the boy more than he wanted to be.

“Please... Please... Do it again,” he pleaded, suddenly desperate for Athos’ touch.

Athos moaned at his lover’s words, spurred on by them. Gripping d’Artagnan’s hips tightly, he began to fuck him hard and fast, reaming his tender hole while Porthos and Aramis looked on. He risked a glance at Aramis and felt a tinge of worry but pushed it aside. He knew this was what d’Artagnan wanted after all.

“Yeah, fuck him good,” Porthos said. “Get his hole nice and ready for me.”

“You hear that, boy?” Athos called out. “Porthos is getting anxious. Think you’ll be ready for his cock by the time I’m done with you?”

“I... I doubt it... Sir. He’s... He’s just so... so big,” d’Artagnan panted. 

“I think he might be worried, Porthos,” Athos chuckled.

“He should be,” Porthos replied as he watched Athos continue to ream their boy. “He knows what he’s in for. Or thinks he does at least.”

“Trust me, boy, you have no idea what you’re in for,” Athos told him. “Porthos can be... relentless when he chooses to be.”

Sitting next to him, Aramis could only agree. Even watching Athos being so rough was having quite the effect on him. He found himself not so much worried for his Master. Instead, he found himself wanting to sink down inside himself as he watched. Remembering his Master’s words, he let himself go a bit and felt the peacefulness surround him.

“Please...” d’Artagnan begged again. His cock was so hard it hurt and he was desperate to spend but he knew better than to do so without permission.

“Please what?” Athos asked.

“Please let me spend,” d’Artagnan clarified.

“Spend whenever you wish. It won’t make a difference to me,” Athos said taking a small degree of pity on him. Athos didn’t miss how hard Aramis had grown either. “You may spend as you wish as well, Aramis.”

“Ah! Thank you,” d’Artagnan managed before his whole body clamped down on the cock fucking him and he began to spend without so much as a hand on his cock.

“So tight,” Athos murmured as he tried his best not to spend yet. He wanted to fuck his boy a bit longer. He hoped to get him at least partially ready for Porthos and knew he needed more time for that. A quick glance at Aramis showed him slowly stroking his own hard cock as if he, too, wanted to draw out the pleasure.

Squeezing d’Artagnan’s hips even harder, he pulled him back against him up and off the divan and began fucking him for all he was worth. He continued to slam his hips back and forth, fucking him hard and fast until he couldn’t hold back anymore. Slamming his hips forward one final time he groaned out a curse and began to spend, filling d’Artagnan’s greedy hole with his seed.

“Nice,” Porthos said in admiration. After watching that he couldn’t wait to get his hands on the boy. “Come on, Athos. You had your turn. He’s mine now.”

“Yes, alright,” Athos said as he carefully pulled away from d’Artagnan and eased him back down on the divan. He could see the impatience in Porthos’ eyes and hoped he wasn’t too rough on the boy. He knew d’Artagnan wanted it rough but he also knew Porthos planned to hold back at least at first. Athos only hoped he remembered that plan.

“Come here, you,” Porthos said as he moved up behind d’Artagnan. He pulled him up against him then turned and pushed him away from the divan and onto his hands and knees. Spreading his legs wide apart, he took his cock and nestled it against the boy’s used red hole. Flexing his hips, he shoved his cock forward, through the guardian ring of muscle and half way into the boy’s tight, flexing hole. 

“Ooohhh,” d’Artagnan and Aramis both moaned as Porthos forced his way inside of the lad. Even after being fucked by Aramis and Athos both he still was not prepared enough to take Porthos without pain. 

“You like that, boy?” Porthos taunted as he drew back and shoved forward again, burying more of his cock inside the younger man. 

“Y-y-yes,” d’Artagnan stammered. He did like it. Even though it hurt like hell, he could not deny how badly he wanted it.

“Good slut,” Porthos said and slapped him on the ass hard enough to leave his handprint behind causing the lad to moan again even louder. Porthos took that as his cue and slammed the rest of the way inside him, holding his hips tight to his groin. 

“Porthos...” Athos cautioned but the other man waived him off.

“Lad’s fine, Athos,” Porthos told him. “He wants this. Don’t you, boy?”

“Yes. Yes, I... I want it.”

“See? The little slut wants a good hard fucking and that’s just what he’s going to get.” With that Porthos drew back and slammed forward again, reaming d’Artagnan’s hole with his heavy cock. Again and again he fucked into him, each thrust bottoming out and making the boy cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

A sudden groan from Aramis interrupted them as he began to spend, his seed striping his chest. Porthos grinned wolfishly at the other man, pleased that he had managed to help him spend as well.

Turning his attention back to d’Artagnan, he shoved down between his shoulder blades and forced him to go to his elbows, lifting his ass that much higher for him. Finally, unable to hold back any longer, Porthos began to slam in and out of him. Once, twice, three times he slammed into him before ramming in one final time and spending with a groan.

The feel of Porthos’ cock pulsing inside of him, adding his seed to that of the others, was enough to push him over the edge a third and final time. With a grunt d’Artagnan began to spend, his seed striping his chest as well as the rug he was kneeling on. 

When they were both finally done, Porthos pulled out as gently as he could. He held the lad up while Athos and Aramis cleaned him up then stood and picked him up. Carrying him in his arms, he took him to their room and tucked him into the middle of the bed before climbing in next to him. Athos and Aramis were not far behind with Aramis climbing in against d’Artagnan’s back and Athos taking the spot nearest the wall. In no time, all four of them were sound asleep with d’Artagnan tucked lovingly between them.

End.


End file.
